finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Final Destination (franchise)
Final Destination is a horror film series created by James Wong. Wong also directed the first and third installments with David R. Ellis directing the second and fourth and Steven Quale directing the upcoming fifth installment. All four films revolve a group of people who avoid near death but are then stalked by death itself never being ment to survive the accident in the first place death tries to re claim the lives he missed out on.thumb|300px|right|Final Destination Quadrilogy Opening Disasters The Story Final Destination Final Destination is the first entry in the series. It follows a high school student named Alex Browning who forsees a plane explosion that kills hundreds. He panics and is thrown off the plane along with six others including his best friend Todd Waggner, his arch rival Carter Horton, Carter's girlfriend Terry Chaney, and two fellow classmates Clear Rivers and Billy Hitchcock. His teacher Valerie Lewton volunteers to stay behind and look after the students. Initially everyone beleives Alex is nuts but are stunned to witness the plane explode in mid air upon take-off. Months after the incident Todd is found strangled to death in his bathtub. His death is deemed a suicide but Alex is convinced this isn't just a coincidence and beleives that death is claiming the lives of those who were ment to die on the plane. This is confirmed when he witnesses Terry being hit by a bus first hand. He also finds out that death is killing them in the order they were to die if they were to stay on the plane and deduces the his teacher Mrs. Lewton will be next if he dosn't save her. He rushes to her house but looks very suspicious with all of the deaths that have been occuring and is taken into custody. Meanwhile, Mrs. Lewton's coffee mug leaks into her computer causing it to explode. A shard slits her throat she stumbles into the kitchen and her stove ignites causing her to fall to the ground. She reaches for a rag to stop the bleeding which is sitting on a rack of knives on the counter causing it to tip over and sending a knife into her chest. Another explosion causes a chair to topple over pushing the knife deeper into her chest. Alex is released and finds Lewton bleeding out on the floor near death. By the time he pulls the knife from her chest she has already bleed to death. He flees the seen realizing it will look like he is responsible for her death. He goes into hidding but is found by Clear. He explains to Carter and Billy that death is after them and Carter stops his car on train tracks wanting to die on his own terms. At the last moment he changes his mind but can not get out of the car. Alex saves him and a shard from the wreckage is sent flying through the air decapitating Billy. This leads Alex to beleive that because he saved Carter, death has skipped him and went to the next person its list (Billy). Alex realizes he is next and distances himself from Clear. He then remembers that Clear died before him in the vision of the plane explosion. He rushes to save her and finds her trapped in a car that is seconds away from exploding with an electric power cable flipping around outside. He grabs the cable electocuting himself allowing her to leave the car before it explodes. Six months later it is revealed he has survived and is now in paris along with Clear and Carter the three celebrate there victory over some drinks. Just then Alex says that he has saved Carter and Clear skipping them but in his case death has still never skipped him. Just then he begins having a weired feeling and leaves the table he walks into the street and a bus swerves to avoid hittting him driving into a sign which swings off its hinges. Carter wrestles Alex to the ground saving him from being hit by the falling sign. Alex tells Carter that death has skipped him just then the sign comes swinging back down killing Carter. This means that once death has skipped everyone on its list it will go write back to the top of the list and start over again killing those who remain. Final Destination 2 Final Destination 2 starts exactly one year from the first one. Kimberly Corman his headed to Daytona beach, Florida with her friends for spring break but she has a vision just like Alex had of a car pile up on route 23 killing her and her friends. She stalls the on ramp and is saved by officer Thomas Burke from being hit by a large truck which kills her friends. Everyone is taken in for questioning and after hearing of the events of the first film they all storm off. Following these events two survivors are killed in freak accidents just like in the first film and Kimberly seeks help from Flight 180 survivor Clear Rivers who is now a willing inmate at an insane asylum. She is the only remaing survivor after Alex was killed by a falling brick. Initally she refuses to help Kimberly but eventually agrees. Clear, Kimberly, and Thomas all visit William Bludworth a mortician who tells them the only way to defeat death is via new life. This leads them to beleive that by Isabella Hudson, a survivor of the pile up having her baby they will all be scratchted off deaths list. That night they call a meeting so all the survivors can look after one another. Nora Carpenter storms off to plan her sons funeral but is alarmed by a man with hooks who is standing behind her. Her hair is caught by a hook and as she tries to leave the elevator but her head is crushed by the sliding doors and she is decapitated. The next day they all leave to find Isabella who has just gone into labor. They learn that death is working in reverse because all of them are all somehow alive because of survivors of flight 180. For example: Kimberly should have been killed by car jackers along with her mother although she was caught up watching a news report on Todd Waggners death. Thomas should have been killed in a shoot out with his partner but was called to the scene of Billy Hitcocks death. Rory would have been killed in a theater collapse in france but was to shaken up after witnessing Carter being crushed by the fallen sign. Eugene was given a job as a substitute teacher after Mrs. Lewton's death avoiding being killed by a student at his old job. And Kat would have been killed by a gas leak in her hotel but her bus was delayed after hitting Terry Chaney. Just then they get in an accident and Eugene's lung is punctured by a pipe. The Gibbons family who wittnessed the accident try to help out by calling firefighters to the scene. A firefighter tries to help Kat out who is trapped in the van. He sets off the air bag with pushes her back into a pipe which his sticking out from the head rest. She drops her cigarette which ignites causing an explosion that sends a barb wired fence flying through the sky which kills Rory. Kimberly, Clear, and Thomas follow Eugene to the hospital and witness the birth of Isabella's child. Just then Kimberly realizes Isabella was never suppossed to die in the pile up and Eugene and Clear are killed in an explosion. Kimberly drives a van into a lake to end it but she is revived. Months later they join the Gibbons for a barbeque where they are told that there son Brian was saved from near death by Rory just then the grill malfunctions and Brian explodes with his arm landing on his mothers plate who screams in horror. Final Destination 3 It has been five years since the second film. Wendy and her graduating class have attended an amusmet park for grad night. With her is her boyfriend Jason, he best friend Carey and Carey's obnoxious boyfriend Kevin who also happens to be Jason's best friend. They are about to board a roller coaster called Devil's Flight when Wendy has a vision of the Roller coaster derailing. She demands to be let off along with Kevin and several others. Unfortunatley, Jason and Carey are killed in the accident. Days later Ashley and Ashlyn two survivors are incinerated while tanning. During there funeral Wendy and Kevin find that death is claiming those who were ment to die on the roller coaster meaning that Frankie is next. They deduce that there are hints to how the next person while die hidden in photos that she took the night of the accident. They go through a drive through trying to find clues in Frankies picture. Suddenly a man loses contol of his truck and it is headed in there direction. They are trapped in the drive through and break through the wind sheild escaping near death. The truck causes the engine in Kevin's truck to fly out killing the man in front of them who they later found out was Frankie. Next they try to warn Lewis Romero convinced that a weight will come crushing down on his head. Sure enough they find him at a gym. He fails to beleive them and weights crush his head as they predicted. Next they try to warn Ian and Erin who don't be;eive them as well. Kevin saves Ian from being impailed by fallen planks of wood skipping him. Death moves onto Erin and she is shot multiple times through the face by a nail gun. Later on Wendy views a picture taken on the roller coaster realizing her sister Julie was on the ride as well and is next. She rushes to a tricentenial celebration were she finds Julie being dragged by a horse. Kevin cuts the rope saving her. Wendy demands to know who was sitting behind her on the roller coaster as they are next. Julie's friend Perry backs up in fear and is impailed by a spear. Kevin is next and is almost killed a fire ignites in his face but is saved just in time by Wendy. Ian blaming Wendy for Erin's death tries to kill her but Wendy, Kevin, and Julie dodge a set of Fireworks that go off causing a cherry picker to tip over and crush Ian. Months later, Wendy meets Kevin and Julie on a train which crashes causing a tire to fly through mid air killing Julie, Kevin to be grinded between the train and the tunnel wall and Wendy to be run over by a second train. Wendy realizes this was just another vision and they try to stop the train but to no avail. The screen fades to black and the train can be heared crashing persuming all three dead. The Final Destination Four years after Final Destination 3 Nick O'Bannon and his friends visit a speed way. Nick has a preminition of a car crash sending cars into the the stands and causing the stadium to collapse on him his girlfriend Lori, and friends Hunt, Janet and several inicent by standers. He panics and pushes past several people to escape the iminate accident. Several people leave the stadium seconds before it collapse as her forsaw. Days later Carter Daniels blaming George Lanter for the death of his wife attempts to burn a cross on his lawn. But his plan back fires and he ends up being dragged down the street on fire before the truck finally explodes. The next day, another surviver Samantha Lane has a rock propelled through her eye. Nick after hearing of the 3 previous incidences returns the race track to try to remember who was next to die in his preminition. George shows him sveral security tapes of the accident helping him refresh his memory and he deduces that a man named Andy Kewzer will be next. They find him working in a mechainic shop. As they try to talk to him a Co2 tank is sent in his path knocking him into a chain link fence. Lori and George go to find Janet while Nick tries to find Hunt. George and Lori find Janet at a car wash saving her from near death. Nick is not as succesful and Hunt has his intestines sucked out of his body by a drain while visiting public pool. George realizing he is next and tries to commit suicide but all his attempts fail. This leads them to beleive they must have cheated death. Nick then realizes that in his preminition he swithched seats with a man who was killed in the accident. But because he fled the stadium before switching seats with the man the man survived the accident. They find him at a hospital but he is killed when an overflown bath tub in the floor above him comes crashing down on him. George is then hit by an ambulance and Nick rushes to save Lori and Janet. He gets to the mall in time to save Lori but Janet refuses to come with them and is killed when the screen to a movie they are watching explodes. Lori and Nick are also killed by a faulty escalator. Nick realizes this was just another vision and after George is killed he rushes to save Lori and Janet. Successfully stopping the fire that would have caused the initial explosion. Weeks go by and they all celebrate there survival at a coffee shop. Nick suddenly realizes that death has actually been manipulating them the whole time and they were ment to have survived all of that just then a truck crashes through the window crushing Janet's spine, twisting Lori's neck and throwing Nick into the wall breaking his jaw and killing him. Final Destination 5 In this fifth installment, Death is just as omnipresent as ever, and is unleashed after one man's premonition saves a group of coworkers from a terrifying suspension bridge collapse. But this group of unsuspecting souls was never supposed to survive, and, in a terrifying race against time, the ill-fated group frantically tries to discover a way to escape Death's sinister agenda. Trivia * The Final Destination films alternate between the time of day that the opening cataclysm takes place. The Flight 180 plane crash happened at night, the Route 23 pile-up happened at daytime, the Devil's Flight derailment happened at night, and the McKinley Speedway crash happened at daytime.﻿ * The process of death is the same throughout all of the films: 1) someone has a premonition of an accident and manages to save themselves and a group of others. 2) over the course of the film, the survivors of the accident die in a predetermined order, but try to break the order. 3) when it seems that the order of deaths has been averted, someone realizes that the order has been switched by death and a single accident kills all of the remaining survivors in the order determined by death. Category: Final Destination (series) Category:Final Destination Category:Final Destination 2 Category:Final Destination 3 Category:The Final Destination Category:Final Destination 5